PPG doujinshi de bleedman continuacion no oficial
by feeling side 24
Summary: en este fic, se narra una continuacion no oficial del dojinshi de bleedman, desde donde este la dejo por ultima vez.
1. Chapter 1

**PPG Douginshi de Bleedman (continuación no oficial)**

bien gente, me presento, me pueden conocer como feeling side 24, soy d argentina y ase algun tiempo vi el doujinshi de bleedman, el cual me encanto, aunque me desepcione cuando vi que aun no estaba terminado. el caso es que he decidido crear un fic que sea la continuacion de esa gran obra de arte que ha hecho bleedman. esto lo hago EN HONOR DEL TRABAJO DEL AUTOR, no quiero que lo consideren una falta de respeto, y si llegara a serlo, ha sido echo sin ese motivo y pido disculpas si fuera asi. Eso si, no pueden considerarlo plagio por dos razones:

1) no hay fines de lucro

2) todo aqui ha salido de imaginacion, tratando de que este relacionado a todo lo que bleedman a hecho en su doujinshi.

espero les guste:

**capitulo 1**  
En algún lugar en nevada, mas específicamente en los vestuarios del centro de entrenamiento de los RRB, se encontraban estos 3 hermanos preparándose para otro día de entrenamiento.

Bacteria (verde) (golpeando su casillero): ¡Mierda!  
Bajeza (rojo) (atándose sus zapatillas): ¿y ahora que te sucede?  
Bacteria: ¡¿Que me sucede?! ¡Que estoy cansado, cansado de todos los días entrenar, llevamos meses con la misma rutina, lo que yo quiero es darle una paliza a las chicas súper poderosas!  
Bajeza: Debes ser paciente, sabes que una vez que estemos listos, nos dejaran destruirlas. Ya he hablado con el jefe, y no nos falta mucho para terminar el entrenamiento y poder cumplir nuestra venganza.  
Bacteria: muy bien, esperare un poco más, aun cuando mis ganas de darles una paliza sean grandes.  
Bajeza: Los 3 tenemos ganas de cobrar venganza. ¿No es verdad Bandido?  
Bandido (azul) (con una mirada pensativa): lo que digas bajeza (pensando: ¿por que no puedo olvidar a burbuja? ¿por que siento algo en mi pecho cuando pienso en ella? Es mi enemiga, no debería enamorarme de ella, pero...)

De pronto Bacteria le hace un calzón chino a bandido, este grita de forma que se escucha en toda la base y los pájaros del lugar salen volando. Después bandido aparece colgado de sus calzoncillos en el asta de una bandera y bacteria con un saludo militar dice:

Bacteria: Juro lealtad a mi colgado hermano. P  
Bajeza: deberías dejar de hacer tantas tonterías.  
¿¿: Cierto, deberías.  
Bacteria y bajeza: ¿Jefe?  
Brisbaine: Exacto, y mejor dejen de jugar, y vayan preparándose para su entrenamiento final.  
Bacteria: ¿final?

Brisbaine: Si, si logran superar este entrenamiento, tendrán el permiso para cumplir su venganza.  
Bacteria: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Bajeza: ¿nunca puedes tomarte las cosas con un poco mas de calma?  
Bandido (aun colgado): ¡BAJENME DE AQUI! ¡Me duele el trasero!

Muy lejos de ahí, en la base del Dr. X, se encontraba zim limpiando el lugar, el dr X leyendo el diario. Aparece blanca y mira a su padre con mucho odio. Este lo nota y:

Dr x: Blanca, ven conmigo hay algo que debemos comentar.  
Blanca: …. (Y sigue a su padre)  
Dr. x: se que aun te encuentras deprimida por lo de susan.  
Blanca: Pudiste haberlo salvado.  
Dr. X: No, no podía, el eligió morir, lo entiendes, además de que fue algo inesperado, no hubiese tenido tiempo de salvarlo.

Blanca no responde, queda pensativa un momento, y entonces

Blanca: Perdóname, papi. No tendría que haber hecho lo que hice ayer a la noche.  
Dr. X: eso ya no importa, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. El caso no es ese, sino el hecho de que debo mostrarte algo.  
Blanca ¿que?

El Dr x apreta un botón y se abre una pared, mostrándose un chico con el mismo color de pelo y ojos que blanca y la ropa que usaban antes los RRB pero en blanco, a esto le agregamos una bandana blanca que tapa su cara al mejor estilo pistolero. Llevaba las manos en el bolsillo.

Blanca: ¿quien es el?  
Dr. X: el es tu hermano, Buitre, desde hace tiempo que lo tenia como proyecto, así que no pienses que lo hice para reemplazar a Susan.  
Blanca: Pues…  
Buitre: Vaya, vaya, no pensé que tuviera una hermana tan fea.  
Blanca: ¿que dijiste? .\/.

Buitre: Lo que escuchaste. (En un rápido movimiento, que nadie es capaz de notar, aparece detrás de Blanca y le pellizca el trasero)  
Blanca: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Buitre: pero tienes un trasero muy bonito. )  
Blanca (con humo que le sale de los oídos): ERES UN #&  
Buitre: Lo que digas (se va)  
Dr. X: un momento, ¿Dónde crees que vas?  
Buitre: a hacer la calle. ;-)  
Dr. X: De eso nada, tu y tu hermana deben ir a la escuela.  
Blanca: Pero papi, Bombón ya me conoce, si me llega a ver, estarán alerta. /..\  
Dr X: No pasara nada, tu hermano será el que confraternice con ellas, el deberá hacerse el amigo de alguna de ellas. Tu solo lo supervisaras, a distancia.  
Buitre: ¡OSEA QUE YO ME TENGO QUE ABURRIR EN LA PINCHE ESCUELA MIENTRAS LA "CARA DE NAIPE" ESTA SE QUEDA AFUERA! .\/.  
Dr x: exacto, y mejor que lo hagas, por que se como destruirte, y no tengo problema en hacerlo.(les da a ambos unos transmisores – de esos que uso burbuja en el episodio bubbles boy – y ellos se los colocan) Esto les servirá para comunicarse., ahora váyanse. Ellos obedecen)

**Fin capitulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

espero que les este gustando, aqui les dejo la segunda parte

Capitulo 2

En la primaria de Megadilla, se encontraban Bellota y Burbuja dirigiéndose al salón.

Burbuja: ¿y donde esta bombón?  
Bellota: Salio temprano hoy, porque vendría con dexter.

Burbuja: Ayy, ¿no es tierno? Nuestra hermana esta enamorada.  
Bellota: (suspiro) pues a mí me vale madre, no entiendo que le ve a ese ñoño. Te aseguro que yo, bellota, nunca actuare de una forma tan entupida por ningún hombre.

(en eso se cruzan con el profesor jack, osea samurai jack, aclaro:P)

Jack: Hola chicas.  
Burbuja: Saludos sensei  
Bellota (toda colorada, mirando al suelo y jugando con sus dedos, como hinata ante naruto:P): Ho-hola  
Jack: ¿te sientes bien, Bellota?  
Bellota: N-no, digo s-si.  
Jack (bastante extrañado): Bien, adios. (se va)  
Burbuja: ¿Cómo era eso de que nunca actuarías de esa forma ante un hombre? XD  
Bellota: No quiero hablar de eso. ¬¬

Una vez en el salón, las chicas se sientan en sus lugares, la maestra entra junto con un nuevo estudiante, era buitre y todavía lleva el pañuelo en la cara porque es un sinvergüenza :P

Maestra: Chicos, hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante, ¿nos puedes decir tu nombre, y algo sobre ti?  
Blanca (desde el transmisor que lleva buitre): Recuerda, deben creer que eres normal, así que di que te llamas Ben, no Buitre.  
Buitre: Me llamo Ben….  
Blanca: J  
Buitre: Pero quiero que me llamen Buitre.  
Blanca: Sabía que no es capaz de resistirse al hecho de mostrarle al mundo que es un subnormal. ¬¬U

Buitre: Me gusta escuchar, bailar y recitar RAP. También me gusta Pasarme el día en la calle, escribiendo graffiti o haciendo peleas callejeras y todo lo que tenga que ver con ser un pandillero….  
Blanca: El plan esta arruinado L x lo menos no puede volverse peor.  
Buitre: Y tocarle el trasero a mi hermana.  
Blanca: ¡¿QUE?! OO  
Todos: OO  
Burbuja: este tipo es bravo.  
Bellota: Más le vale no pasarse de listo, o le va a ir mal.

Bombon: Oye Dex, ¿crees que habla en serio?  
Dexter: No, nadie puede ser tan osado.  
Maestra: Pues bien, Ben, ehhh, ve y siéntate al lado de…. Burbuja  
Burbuja: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Buitre: ¿que? ¿no te caigo bien?  
Burbuja: ¡No!

Buitre: Jo-de-te  
el va y se sienta al lado de burbuja, el resto del día pasa tranquilo y en el descanso, en el patio, Dexter, las PPG y Otto se encuentran conversando. Cerca de ahí estaba Blanca espiándolos desde unos arbustos, en eso, Buitre se le acerca a escondidas, la besa en la mejilla y le dice:

Buitre: ¿que haces hermanita?  
Blanca: Espiando a las PPG, porque yo si me tomo mi misión en serio.  
Buitre: Yo me tomo mi misión en serio, solo que soy mas relajado y tu eres mas paranoica.

Blanca: Cállate y veamos de que tanto hablan.

Con los buenos

Bombón: ¿y que les parece el nuevo alumno?  
Buitre (recuerden, esta escondido): ese soy yo J

Bellota: Pues la verdad que esta bastante loco.

Dexter: ¿acaso no es obvio? Todo lo que dijo es MENTIRA.  
Buitre (en vos baja): ¿Cómo que mentira? Te voy a dar por donde más t duele, pendejo

Las PPG y Otto: A que te refieres?  
Dexter: Nadie diría semejante cosa, claramente lo dijo para llamar la atención, seguramente porque tiene una baja autoestima.  
Buitre (cada vez mas furioso, pero conteniéndose): ¿quien tiene baja autoestima? Yo no, claro que no, yo tengo la re-facha guacho gil.

Bellota: Ja, asi que además de genio, sos psicólogo.  
Dexter: La psicología es una ciencia.

Burbuja: Pues yo note algo interesante…  
El resto: ¿que?  
Burbuja: Pues la ropa que tenia puesta (aclaro que Buitre nunca se puso el uniforme) me recordaba mucho a la que llevaban los chicos superlatosos, solo que en blanco.  
Blanca: ¿por que no te cambiaste de ropa? Ahora están sospechando.

Buitre: Soy demasiado Grosso como pa' ponerme el uniforme :D

Bombón: ¿crees que el sea un chico superlatoso? Yo no lo creo, mojo nunca haría devuelta un mismo plan, sobretodo si ya conocemos como vencerlo.

Otto: ¿y quienes son los chicos superlatosos?  
Bombón: Ellos fueron los enemigos mas poderosos que enfrentamos, vendrían a ser nuestras contrapartes masculinas. Por poco y nos vencían, pero descubrimos que nuestros besos los podían destruir.

Dexter: has besado ya a un chico?  
Bombon: Pues… si, pero lo hice porque era necesario, no porque quisiera.  
Burbuja: Claro dex, tu calmado, Bombon nunca te seria infiel.

Bombon: ¡BURBUJA! :  
Dexter: :

Bombon: El caso es que ellos eran los Chicos superlatosos, muy poderosos, pero vencidos de forma muy boba.

¿¿: Pero no volverá a pasar.

Las PPG: ¿que?  
Bombon: Uds. están de vuelta?  
Bandido: Si, estamos d vuelta…

Bacteria: Y hemos venido a darles una paliza…  
Bajeza: Y esta vez ni siquiera un beso nos vencerá, porque somos….  
RRB: ¡LOS CHICOS SUPERLATOSOS!

Fin capitulo 2

espero les haya gustado, posiblemente tenga la 3ra parte para el viernes a mas tardar


	3. Chapter 3

PPG Douginshi de Bleedman (continuación no oficial)

Capitulo 3

Bombon: Como es posible?

Burbuja: Nosotras los destruimos.

Bacteria: Si, lo recordamos y vamos a devolverles el favor.

Bandido: Pero no podemos decirles como es que regresamos, es un secreto.

Bajeza: Pero no se preocupen, esta vez serán destruidas, pero el puesto de héroes será ocupado por nosotros.

Bombon: ¿Cómo es eso?

Bellota: ¿¡que importa!? Los destruiremos de vuelta.

Bellota se dirige a darle un puñetazo a Bacteria, pero este lo detiene.

Bacteria: Creo que tendremos que esperar para poder pelear, nena.

Bellota: ¿¡Como me llamaste!?

Bacteria: nena…. Pero el caso es que mi aburrido hermano (se refiere a Bajeza) en vez de querer pelear ahora, quiere dar una fecha.

Bombon: ¿una fecha?

Bajeza: Hay demasiadas personas en la ciudad, nos veremos a los pies del pico del muerto (la montaña mas alta en las afueras de Megadilla) mañana a las 3pm y arreglaremos cuentas ahí.

los RRB se van volando

Otto: Chicas, ¿en serio van a pelear contra esos locos?

Bellota: Por supuesto, nunca le permitiré a Bacteria el gusto de que crea que le tengo miedo.

Dexter: pero igual deberían pensar en un plan, el que los aya revivido, seguro los hizo mucho mas fuertes, y esta vez podrían vencerlas.

Burbuja: ¿que hacemos Bombon?

Bombon: Dexter debe tener razon, mejor que vayamos todos con el profesor y planeamos que hacer y como hacer.

Todos se van corriendo (ósea, salieron temprano de la escuela, pero no se preocupen, el profesor se encarga del lío), Blanca y Buitre salen del escondite.

Buitre (con una sonrisa maliciosa): ¿Con que los chicos superlatosos? Creo que seria muy divertido pelear contra ellos, después de todo yo tambien soy un superlatoso, entonces, esta decidido.

Blanca: ¡Claro que no! ¡Tenemos que contarle esto a papi! ¡El dirá que hacer!

Buitre: ¡Callada te vez mas bonita!

Blanca: ¡eres un….! (le da un cachetazo)  
Buitre: ¡Ay! ¿por que hiciste eso?

Blanca: ¡por todo, desde el principio me trataste mal, me llevas la contraria, hablas de mi como si fuera tu juguete frente a tus compañeros y muchas cosas mas! ¡no puedo creer que seas mi hermano!

Buitre: Pero lo soy.

Blanca: ¡No, no lo eres! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano, no te comportas como tal! ¡Susan era lo mas cercano a un hermano, pero ahora el esta… muerto! ¡pero el si me respetaba, y me cuidaba! ¡asi que no digas que eres mi hermano, porque no lo eres, tu solo eres un instrumento de papi, que intenta ocupar el lugar de Susan, pero no podras!

se va volando, Buitre queda solo, muy pensativo

Buitre: Estas loca Blanca, muy loca. Pero esta bien, si eso es lo que piensas de mi te puedes ir al infierno…. y yo que ya te estaba tomando cariño.

Se va volando.

En la casa de las chicas, ellas, dexter, Otto y el profesor, conversaban de que hacer frente a los RRB, el profesor no estaba muy seguro, pero parecía tener un plan:

Profesor: muy bien, veamos si he entendido, los superlatosos están de vuelta.

PPG: aja.

Profesor: y suponen que son mas poderosos que antes.

Dexter: no hay pruebas, pero creo que quien los haya revivido, habrá quitado todos los errores detectados antes.

Profesor: mmmmm

Otto: ojala pudiéramos hacer mas fuertes a las superpoderosas, solo po las dudas.

Profesor: ¡eso es! ¡creare una maquina que aumente el poder de mis niñas. Dexter, me gustaría que me ayudaras.

Dexter: por supuesto, profesor

Profesor: Bien, al laboratorio.

Dexter y el profesor se van ha fabricar dicha maquina.

Mientras tanto, en un departamento ubicado en los barrios bajos d la ciudad…

Bacteria: ¡JA! No puedo esperar al día d mañana, como ansío patearles el trasero a esas supertontas.

Bajeza: Pero no dejes que tus pasiones te desconcentren, tenemos el poder, si trabajamos como equipo y estamos tranquilos, ganaremos sin dudas.

¿¿: Grandes palabras, Bajeza, sin duda eres un gran líder.

Bajeza: Gracias señor.

Brisbaine: Lamento que nos ubicáramos en semejante basurero, chicos, pero son ordenes de arriba.

Bacteria: No importa, me gusta este lugar.

Brisbaine: ¿que sucede bandido?

Bandido: nada….

Brisbaine: debo pedirles a uds. 2 que se vallan.

Bajeza y Bacteria se van.

Brisbaine: ¿por que estas siempre en las nubes? ¿que es lo que te atormenta?

Bandido: es burbuja…

Brisbaine: ¿te tiene preocupado tu enemiga?

Bandido: no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, hoy la vi…..y sentí algo en mi pecho…

Brisbaine: Bandido, se que el amor es algo fuerte, pero debes saber que la sangre es mas espesa que el agua. Tienes que luchar con tus hermanos, apoyarlos, porque ellos son tu familia y lo serán siempre y esa chica te gusta ahora… pero mas adelante te gustara otra… y otra y muchas otras. ¿Comprendes?

Bandido: (suspiro) tiene razón, combatiré con mis hermanos y destruiré a burbuja… Luego buscare otra chica.

Brisbaine: asi me gusta.

Brisbaine se marcha, al abrir la puerta, caen bajeza y bacteria, quienes le sonríen de forma nerviosa. El se va.

Por otra parte, en la guarida del Dr. X, el y Buitre estaban teniendo una conversación.

Dr. X: ¡Por supuesto que no!

Buitre: ¿por que no?

Dr. X: No quiero que interfieras entre los superlatosos y las superpoderosas, con suerte ambos se destruirán o por lo menos uno de los 2 grupos, lo que haría mas fácil nuestro trabajo.

Buitre: Pero yo quiero pelear contra los superlatosos, quiero demostrar que tengo poder.

Dr. X: Tu tienes poder, lo se porque yo te hice, pero debes ser paciente, te prometo que lucharas contra los supervivientes de dicha pelea, si es que kedan.

Buitre: --

Dr. X: No me mires asi jovencito, es mas lo que tendrías que hacer ahora es ir y disculparte con tu hermana, te has comportado de forma muy grosera con ella y sobretodo en un momento en que esta muy sensible y además ya te lo había contado.

Buitre: Pero…

Dr. X: nada de peros, jovencito, ve y discúlpate con Blanca.

Buitre: Bueno ¬¬

Buitre se dirige hacia la habitación de Blanca, abre la puerta (por lo visto ni a tocar le enseñaron) y:

Buitre: Blanca, te pido perdón.

Blanca: ……

Buitre: ¡Oye, al menos contesta!

Blanca:(por las dudas aclaro, Blanca estaba jugando con gir, el robot de Zim, disfrazado) Gircito, mantente callado, tal vez si no decimos nada, el niño malo se valla.

Buitre: Oh vamos, blanca, no seas infantil

Blanca: ¡rayos! Gircito, el niño malo no se va, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que molesta? ¿Es que aparte de malo es tonto?

Buitre: ¿¡Tonto!? ¡Te voy a matar!

Buitre se abalanza contra Blanca, y le empieza a tirar el pelo, a lo que Blanca grita y se lo intenta sacar de encima, siguieron asi, peleándose como pendejos que son (pero sin usar sus poderes), mientras Gir los veía, comiendo ¿alas de pollo?

En un momento dado, Gir lanza un ala de pollo al aire, que mancha la remera de Buitre.

Buitre: ¡No! ¡Esta era mi mejor remera!

Blanca: JAJAJAJA

Buitre (a Gir): ¡Maldito perro, yo te mato!

Se prepara para darle con una bola de energía a Gir, pero Blanca se le abalanza y la energía es disparada al suelo

Blanca: ¡Deja a Gircito en paz!

Buitre: ¡Suéltame perra!

En eso, el Dr. X entra enfurecido a la habitación.

Dr.X: ¡Que sucede aquí!

Blanca: El quiso lastimar a gircito.

Buitre: Ese perro me mancho la remera, y esta perra me dijo tonto.

Comienzan a discutir de nuevo, entonces el Dr.X se enfurece y

Dr. X: ¡BASTA! ¡Blanca, tu te quedas en tu habitación, castigada y sin Gircito! ¡Buitre, tu te vas a tu habitación, y cámbiate la remera!

Ambos obedecen, y en la habitación de Buitre:

Buitre (mirando por la ventana): Mañana peleare, no me importa lo que me diga el flamita ese.

Fin capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

PPG Douginshi de Bleedman (continuación no oficial)

Capitulo 4

Nos encontramos a los pies de "el pico del muerto", ahí se encuentran las PPG, esperando a los RRB:

Bellota: ¿por que tardan tanto?  
Burbuja: ¿tal vez lo olvidaron?

Bombon: Burbuja…no digas tonterías.

en casa del profesor utonio:

Dexter: crees que estén bien, profesor?

Profesor: No te preocupes dexter, hicimos un gran trabajo con la maquina y ahora mis niñas son el doble de poderosas.

Dexter: espero….

Profesor: dexter…

Dexter: ¿si?

Profesor: deberías decirle a bombon lo que sientes por ella o la perderás para siempre, yo no me opondré, me pareces el hombre perfecto.

Dexter: (se sonroja)

En donde están las chicas de nuevo…

Escondido detrás de unas rocas, se encontraba Buitre.

Buitre: Aparezcan ya superlatosos, tengo ganas de pelear

En la guarida del Dr x, el, zim, samantha, y el grupo darkstar cluster estaban en el sofa, mirando la televisión, expectantes de la pelea.

Zim: mugrientos humanos, hasta para sus batallas llegan tarde, los irkens nos hubiéramos presentado a tiempo.

Dr. X: Paciencia joven amigo, solo espera un poco, por cierto, ¿pueden llamar a blanca? Me gustaría que ella viera este espectáculo.

Samantha: iré yo, ¿quieres que llame también a Buitre?

Dr. X: no, el tenia muchas ganas de pelear contra los superlatosos, solo le causaría dolor verlos pelear.

Samantha: ok (se va a buscar a Blanca)

En el pico del muerto:

Bellota: ¿¡Van a tardar mas!?

¿¿: Ya estamos aquí.

Las PPG miran para arriba, ven a los RRB flotando en el aire.

Bellota: hasta que por fin llegan

Bandido: Bacteria no encontraba su muñeca de la suerte.

Bacteria: ¡QUE ES UNA FIGURA DE ACCIÖN!

Bajeza: ¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE DECIR TANTAS ESTUPIDECES?

Bacteria: ok (mira a bellota) vamos nena, tu 1ro

Bellota: Como quieras (bellota realiza una nueva técnica, se le pone el pelo rubio y lanza algo parecido a un kame-kame-ja)

Todos los que estaban viendo la pelea (excepto buitre) y ambos bandos (excepto bellota): ¿PERO KE…?

El ataque estaba a punto de dar a los RRB, pero fue desviado por un ataque blanco.)

RRB y PPG: ¿Pero quien fue el que nos/los salvo?

Buitre: fui yo

Todos observan a buitre suspendido en el aire.

Bombon y Bellota: ¿BUITRE?

Burbuja: sabia que era un superlatoso.

En la guarida del Dr.X, este escupe el café que tomaba al ver a su hijo en la pelea

Dr. X: ¡maldito mocoso! Le ordene que no peleara y va y lo hace.

Blanca: Gircito, el niño malo demuestra siempre ser un subnormal.

Samantha y los cluster: hay que reconocer que es bravo.

En la batalla:

Buitre se coloca frente a los RRB:

Bajeza: ¿Quien eres?

Buitre: Me llamo Buitre, me podes considerar el 4to superlatoso, y quiero pelear contra uds.

Bacteria: De eso nada, nosotros vinimos a pelear contra las superpoderosas.

Buitre: Pelearan contra ellas si me vencen.

Bajeza: pelearemos contigo, pero 1ro déjanos acabar con las chicas, no nos tomara mucho.

Buitre: necesito pelear con uds ahora porque están frescos y por lo tanto en su máximo poder.

Bandido: ¿por que tanto interés en nosotros?

Buitre: Necesito pelear contra uds para probarme a mi mismo de que soy capaz, los necesito vencer para llenar mi vacío existencial

En lo del dr.x:

Zim (con lagrimas en los ojos): que gran humano, pelea solo para demostrar lo que vale, me recuerda tanto a mi.

Samantha (al dr.x): pues es verdad, tiene el mismo objetivo que zim, es rebelde como zim, medio tonto como zim y carece de sentido común como zim…. Tu hijo se parece mucho a zim.

Dr. X: Brisbaine… tenías razón, el 4to superlatoso era una locura.

En la batalla:

Bajeza: pelearemos contigo…

Bandido: …pero solo porque…

Bacteria: …nos das pena.

Bombon: mejor pongámonos en un lugar seguro, y veamos como va esta pelea.

Burbuja: ok

Bellota: ya que…

Las PPG se van a una cueva que se encontraba en las cercanías, desde ahí miraran la batalla. Bacteria se dirige hacia Buitre para darle un puñetazo, este lo bloquea, y le da una patada que lo manda directo al suelo. Entonces mira a bajeza y bandido, carga sus manos con esferas de energía y se las lanza, estos las esquivan y le lanzan lásers de los ojos, este los esquiva, pero en eso nota que bacteria esta encima suyo.

Buitre: ¿pero como?

Bacteria: ¡toma esto!

Le da un buen golpe y sale despedido hacia el suelo, formándose un cráter. De este sale buitre, los mira y pone sus manos como si fuera a jugar con ellas a que son pistolas.

Buitre: ahora sabrán porque me visto como un pistolero…

Comienza a disparar de estas, pequeñas ráfagas de energía con forma de balas. Los RRB, incapaces de esquivarlas, se cubren, en eso buitre cesa su ataque y vuela hacia a ellos para hacerles frente. La pelea continúa, al principio un tanto parejos, pero con el tiempo Buitre empezó a usar ataques cada mas poderosos y comenzó a tomar ventaja en la pelea. Las PPG veían aterrorizadas el espectáculo. Mientras que en lo del dr.x:

Dr.x: Idiota…

Samantha: ¿por que dices eso? Esta haciendo un gran trabajo.

Dr.x: puede ser…pero si sigue usando así sus poderes, sufrirá un colapso d sistema….

El resto: ¿?

Dr.X: eso significa que morirá.

El resto: OO

Blanca (en voz baja): no puede ser verdad (y continúa viendo la pelea, con mucha preocupación)

En la pelea, después de un ataque fallido, los RRB se reúnen en un punto, Buitre los mira desafiante, esperando un nuevo movimiento.

Bacteria: mierda, este tipo en serio que es muy fuerte.

Bandido: es más fuerte que los 3 juntos.

Bajeza: es verdad y eso significa que los ataques convencionales no funcionaran con él. ¡EJECUTEMOS EL PLAN OMEGA!

Bacteria: Perfecto.

Bandido: Me parece bien.

Los RRB realizan dicho plan, al parecer logran dar resultado, al usar a bandido como señuelo 1ro, buitre bajo un poco la guardia ante bacteria, pero logra apenas esquivarlo, sin embargo, esto impide que pueda esquivar el ataque de bajeza, una fuerte quijada, ke lo manda a volar. Bacteria se adelanta y espera a buitre en el aire y le da una fuerte patada en la barriga, y buitre cae con fuerza en un lago. Bacteria se reúne con sus hermanos en el piso, esperan un momento y…

Bandido: ¿lo conseguimos?

Bajeza: creo que si. (Pocos segundos después pone una cara de preocupación) no puede ser…

Buitre sale del lago a gran velocidad, cuando se encuentra a una altura de 500m, su cuerpo comienza a cargarse de energía, poco después, donde estaba su cuerpo, solo se ve una gran esfera blanca, entonces Buitre suelta toda esa energía que cae en forma de lluvia de meteoritos a la superficie. Los RRB intentan esquivarlos, pero les es inútil. Mientras, con las PPG:

Burbuja: ¡Dios, es muy poderoso!

Bombon: Casi siento pena x los chicos.

Bellota: Lo peor es que no creo que Buitre sea uno d los buenos…

¿¿: Cierto, no lo es.

PPG (voltean): ¿quien eres tu?

Brisbaine: Soy el Dr. Brisbaine, pueden considerarme el jefe de los superlatosos.

Bombon: ¿quieres decir que tu los reviviste?

Brisbaine: no precisamente, pero con gusto les explicare todas sus dudas, pero 1ro deben ayudar a los superlatosos.

Bellota: estas de broma, ellos son nuestros enemigos.

Brisbaine: mucho me temo que en realidad, tanto uds como ellos, tienen un enemigo común y al que deben hacer frente juntos si quieren derrotarlo.

Bombon: ¿que quieres decir?

Brisbaine: Les explicare todo una vez derroten a ese fenómeno blanco. Además, el es el malo, los superlatosos ahora son o serán héroes, solo querían venganza, pero si los ayudan ellos nunca mas las molestaran.

Las PPG miran a los RRB, recibiendo la paliza d su vida, miran de vuelta a brisbaine:

Bombon: lo haremos.

Las PPG se dirigen a darle pelea a Buitre. Este se disponía a darle el golpe final a los RRB, pero entonces escucha un "espera un segundo" voltea y recibe un fuerte puñetazo de Bellota, que lo manda a estrellar contra la montaña.

Bajeza: ¿que quieren?

Bacteria: no necesitamos su ayuda.

Bombon: les guste o no, necesitan nuestra ayuda. Ese tipo estaba a punto de destruirlos.

Bajeza: ¿y a uds que les importa?

Bombon: su jefe nos pidió que les ayudemos.

Bajeza: …. Bueno, esta bien, si el jefe lo dice, pueden ayudar.

Los 6 se ponen en guardia. Mientras, buitre se recupera del bellotazo que recibió.

Buitre (tocándose la cabeza): Maldita perra, pegaste duro. Muy bien superpoderosas, si quieren pelear, peleen, a mi no me importa cuantos matar, mientras llene el vacío, todo piola.

Los 6 se dirigen a buitre, y por mas que lo intente, no es capaz de esquivar los ataques estratégicos de los RRB y de las PPG. Poco a poco la balanza se inclino a favor de los buenos. Finalmente, los RRB y Las PPG realizan ambos sus ataques mas poderosos, que dan de lleno en Buitre.

Buitre: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

En lo del dr.x

Blanca: Hermano…

En la batalla, buitre apenas si puede ponerse en pie, su remera, tan blanca al comienzo de la pelea, se tiño de rojo a causa d la sangre, su ojo izquierdo estaba completamente rojo y el daba señales de estar a punto d morir.

Bacteria: ahora si, prepárate.

En lo del dr.x:

Blanca: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sale volando, posiblemente a salvar a su hermano.

En la batalla:

Buitre: mierda… esta bien, mátame, a mi que me importa. Si no soy capaz de vencerlos, no vale la pena vivir. (Dicho esto, bacteria lanza su ataque, pero justo cuando iba a impactar en buitre, blanca se pone en el medio y lo bloquea con su mano.)

Blanca: Dejen en paz a mi hermano.

Bombon: ¿Tu?

Bellota: ¿la conoces?

Bombon: ayudo a Mandark a secuestrarme.

Buitre: ¿que mierda haces aquí Blanca? Este no es el lugar para una niña delicada como tu.

Blanca: escúchame buitre, aunque me caigas un poco mal…

Buitre: ¿¡UN POCO!?

Blanca: …eres mi hermanito menor, y por eso te tengo que proteger.

Buitre: Son muy poderosos, no podrás con ellos.

Blanca: pero no voy a pelear, solo t llevare a casa.

Entonces, blanca dispara un rayo de energía hacia las PPG y las RRB, pero en ves de darles a ellos, le da al suelo, formándose una gran nube de humo, al desaparecer la nube, blanca y buitre se habían ido.

Bombon: ¿Dónde están?

Bajeza: pues se han ido.

¿¿: Les agradezco chicas superpoderosas, por haber ayudado a los superlatosos.

RRB: ¿Jefe?

Bacteria: ¿por que las mando? Nosotros podíamos solos.

Bellota: ¿por eso les estaban dando a base de bien, hasta que intervenimos nosotras?

Bacteria: .\/.

Brisbaine: escuchen superlatosos, dado que las superpoderosas les han salvado la vida, creo que podrían agradecerles olvidando su venganza.

Bandido: bien… (Pensando: ósea que ya puedo hablar con burbujita, que esta tan linda)

La mira, ella se da cuenta y bandido retira la mirada y se sonroja.

Bacteria: ¿pero que, estas loco?

Bajeza: cálmate bacteria, odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón. (Se acerca a bombon, le extiende la mano y) seremos aliados a partir de ahora. (bombon le da la mano en señal de acuerdo)

Brisbaine: ahora mejor vayamos todos a su casa chicas, me gustaría que el profesor Utonio también escuche lo que tengo que decir…

Fin capitulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

PPG Douginshi de Bleedman (continuación no oficial)

pues aka esta la 5ta parte, siento haber tardado tanto, pero we, mejor tarde ke nunk,

espero ke les guste

Capitulo 5

En el laboratorio del dr.x, se encontraban este y blanca mirando un contenedor donde se encontraba Buitre, recuperándose de sus heridas. Blanca miraba muy preocupada a su hermano.

Blanca: ¿crees que mi hermanito estará bien, papi?

Dr.x: claro, sus heridas son graves, pero estará como nuevo en una hora. ¿Pero por que te preocupa tanto? ¿No era que te caía mal?

Blanca: puede ser…pero por alguna razón, cuando vi que podía morir…yo…no quise…

Dr.x: eso se llama amor fraternal, blanca, en el fondo de tu corazón, tu quieres mucho a buitre…y sabe que el te quiere a vos, aunque talvez nunca lo admita.

Mientras, en la casa del dr. utonio, cuando se presentaron los RRB, hubo cierta sorpresa por parte de dexter y el profesor, pero bombon les explico todo. Asi que una vez aclarado el tema, todos tomaron asiento, dispuestos a escuchar lo que brisbaine tenia que decir:

Profesor: muy bien dr. brisbaine, siéntase libre de decirnos que sucede.

Brisbaine: muchas gracias profesor, eso es lo que haré.

Toma un vaso d agua.

Brisbaine: 1ro les contare el tema, hace masomenos un año, comenzamos con el proyecto latoso, que consistía en revivir a los superlatosos, con el fin de usarlos como defensores mundiales. El proyecto fue un éxito, pues ya no tenían un instinto asesino, pero se rehusaban a luchar por la defensa del mundo si no les permitíamos cumplir su venganza…

Bombon: así que por eso les permitieron luchar contra nosotras…

Brisbaine: si, pero ahora se preguntaran para que defensores mundiales, ¿no?  
Burbuja: si.

Brisbaine: los necesitábamos para hacer frente a una nueva alianza de supervillanos, formados por un representante de los irkens, la elite militar de los clusters y el dr.x.

Bellota: ¿y ellos quienes son?

Brisbaine: lamento decirles que sus datos son confidenciales, tan solo les puedo contar del dr.x, su líder….El estaba muy relacionado con el proyecto latoso en sus 1ros días, pero fue expulsado cuando supimos que quería usarlos para el mal. Desgraciadamente, se llevo consigo los planos para crear a la 4ta superpoderosa.

Bombon: ¿acaso es la chica de blanco?

Brisbaine: si…esta es más poderosa que uds 3 juntas, y parece ser que a logrado también crear a su contra parte…el 4to superlatoso, mas poderoso que los 3 juntos. Pero he notado algo, si uds, superpoderosas, pelean junto con los superlatosos, se complementan y son mas poderosos de lo que puedan imaginar….aunque seguramente ellos 2 también se complementan.

Mientras, en la guarida del dr. x, buitre ya se había recuperado, y estaba teniendo una charla con su padre y su hermana.

Dr.x: eres un idiota. ¿NO TE DIJE KE NO PELEARAS? Ahora ninguno de los 2 bandos fueron destruidos y para colmo descubrieron que son mas poderosos peleando juntos, aparte que ya saben de un enemigo en común al cual deben enfrentar.

Blanca: ¿no les podemos hacer frente?

Dr.x: solo si tu hermano y tu pelean juntos, con ataques y estrategias combinadas…como un Equipo.

Buitre: Olvídalo, prefiero morir antes que pelear junto a ella.

Blanca: pero es necesario.

Buitre: pues entonces veamos…pelea contra mi, si veo que eres tan fuerte como para merecerme, peleare a tu lado her...digo…blanca.

En casa d las PPG

Brisbaine: Creo que queda claro de que deben pelear juntos si quieren derrotarlos.

Los demás, a regañadientes, aceptan los términos.

Brisbaine: Pero por hoy, tienen el día libre, a partir d mañana tendremos que entrenar. (Dirigiéndose a las PPG) iré a buscarlas después de la escuela.

Se marcha, los RRB lo siguen. Mientras tanto, en un descampado, se encontraban buitre y blanca, sosteniéndose el uno al otro para no caerse y ambos con varios raspones.

Buitre: dejémoslo en empate, total…ya me demostraste que eres digna de mi, pelearemos juntos, hermanita.

En casa de las chicas, ya era bastante tarde, bellota y el profesor ya se habían ido a dormir, bombón y dexter estaban en el laboratorio, y burbuja estaba en su habitación buscando a su muñeco. En eso tocan la puerta y ella va a abrirla.

Burbuja: ¿bandido? ¿que haces aquí?  
bandido: nada, aprovecho mi día libre…¿no te gustaría salir un momento conmigo?

Burbuja: no se… es tarde y…

bandido: vamos burbuja, solo quiero que veas un hermoso lugar

Burbuja: esta….bien.

Se van volando. Mientras, en el laboratorio, se encontraban bombon y dexter.

Dexter: que bueno que las cosas hayan cambiado tanto, ahora los que eran sus enemigos, se les unen, y ya no hay peligro de que intenten destruirlas.

Bombon: si…pero ahora sabemos que hay una organización de supervillanos que quiere conquistar el mundo…y si se fijan tanto en nosotras, debe ser porque tal vez seamos su única amenaza.

Dexter: no te preocupes, bombon, yo te protegeré con mi vida.

Bombon: no es necesario dex, yo se cuidarme sola, además, no quiero que te pase nada malo por mi culpa.

Dexter: ya se que eres capaz de cuidarte sola bombon. Pero de cualquier forma, yo te protegeré, te ayudare con lo que necesites, que yo no puedo vivir sin ti, yo…

Le toma las manos y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

Dexter: yo…te amo

Bombon: dexter…

Dexter: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Bombon: yo…yo…s-si.

Entonces dexter le da un beso a bombon y esta se lo corresponde.

Mientras, bandido y burbuja se encontraban en un hermoso claro, mirando la luna.

Burbuja: es tan hermoso este lugar

Bandido: sabia que te gustaría, porque es como vos, puro y bello

Burbuja (sonrojada): eh…gracias.

Bandido: sabes…estoy muy feliz de que podamos ser aliados, la verdad de que yo no quería pelear contra ti, lo hice por mis hermanos.

Burbuja: ¿y por que no querías pelear contra mi? Deberías estar muy enfadado porque te destruí.

Bandido: puede que me hayas destruido, pero…

La mira a los ojos, la toma de las manos y le dice

Bandido: desde que volví a la vida, solo podía pensar en ti, en ese beso que me diste. La verdad… que yo te amo burbuja

Burbuja: eh…pu-pues eres muy tierno bandi, pero no podemos estar juntos.

Bandido: ¿por que?

Burbuja: porque yo y mis hermanas somos buenas…y uds son…malos.

Bandido: no, ya no mas, ahora somos buenos, en serio que seremos defensores mundiales. Mis hermanos solo sentían furia hacia uds, pero han decidido pelear con uds. Bajeza ya las perdono porque nos ayudaron contra ese lunático, y bacteria se da cuenta de que ya no hay quien lo apoye. Y t prometo que nunca volveremos a hacer el mal, ni a atacarlas a uds.

Burbuja: pues… lo pensare bandi, dame una semana.

Bandido: ok

Burbuja se va volando para su casa, bandido se queda pensativo, hasta que:

¿?: eh, idiota

Bandido: ¿bacteria? ¿Bajeza? ¿que hacen aquí?

Bajeza: tu comportamiento nos parecía muy extraño y por eso te seguimos.

Bacteria: y vaya de que era extraño…tarado. ¿Cómo te podes enamorar de una superpoderosa?

Bandido: ¿que tiene? Ahora somos aliados.

Bajeza: pero no amigos, y mucho menos te podes enamorar de una de ellas, puede que nos hayan salvado la vida, por eso las dejaremos en paz y asta las ayudaríamos. Pero por respeto a lo que nos hicieron en saltadilla, no podemos tener una relación fraternal con ellas.

Bandido: mira, en 1er lugar, nosotros las intentamos destruir a ellas y a saltadilla, ellas solo cumplieron su deber. En 2do lugar, hago lo que se me da la gana, y si me gusta burbuja, la hare mi novia, y si no les gusta, se pueden ir al carajo.

Se va volando

Bacteria: pendejo caprichoso.

Bajeza: tal vez deberíamos dejarlo en paz

Bacteria: ¿¡QUE!?

Bajeza: creo que los 3 tenemos derecho a hacer nuestra vida. Además, aunque si me molesta esto de burbuja, no nos afecta en nada.

Bacteria: ok, lo dejaremos en paz, pero no significa de que no me parece una estupidez.

Se van volando.

Fin capitulo 5


	6. Chapter 6

PPG Douginshi

Capitulo 6

Las PPG y los RRB comenzaron a trabajar juntos, pues debían combatir la nueva amenaza que suponía el dr.x. Bajo la tutela de brisbaine empezaron a recibir un entrenamiento destinado a aumentar su poder individual y a tener poderes combinados, además de practicar nuevas tácticas, sin embargo nunca se unieron mas que esto, Bajeza y bombón se llevaban como simples compañeros y bacteria y bellota apenas si se soportaban, solo burbuja y bandido eran amigos, puesto que bandido la amaba pero se dio cuenta de que debía 1ro fortalecer su amistad para después obtener su corazón. Por otra parte, estaba dexter, aliado de las PPG y de los RRB, fue tomado en cuenta por brisbaine como una unidad de apoyo, sin embargo ayudaba al profesor utonio con su trabajo en relación de crear armas que pudieran ser útiles en alguna ocasión.

Mientras, Blanca y Buitre también habían formado Equipo, haciéndose llamar los hermanos X, nombre que fue inventado x buitre y donde todos pensaron que era en honor a su padre, el dr.x, pero en realidad era porque el se consideraba, y también a su hermana, como hijos de la sustancia x, aunque el solo sabia de esto. Con el tiempo y bajo la tutela del dr.x, estos hermanos fueron haciéndose mas fuertes, no solo como individuos, también como Equipo, y también comenzaron a llevarse mejor, aunque a veces tenían sus desencuentros, como todos los hermanos, tenían una relación bastante buena. En cuanto a su actitud, seguían como siempre, Blanca una chica dulce y callada y Buitre un amante de las peleas y totalmente extrovertido, aunque había aprendido a controlar su lengua, esto lo hizo para su propio beneficio.

Los hermanos X se encontraban en la terraza d su guarida, viendo la luna llena.

Buitre: ha pasado un mes desde que empezamos a entrenar

Blanca: Papi no quiere que peleemos contra los RRB y las PPG hasta que estemos listos

Buitre (con sonrisa picara): nosotros ya estamos listos, solo que no nos ha dado ninguna misión

Blanca: pero cuando nos la de…x favor, no vayas hasta el limite, no quiero que t pase nada

Buitre: no te preocupes blanca, yo estaré bien ; )

En eso aparece samantha:

Samantha: Oigan, el Dr. X quiere vernos en la sala d reuniones

En la sala d reuniones, se encontraban Zim, Samantha, los hermanos X y el Dr. X:

Dr X: Sras. y Sres., los he convocado aquí por una razón, finalmente, hemos conseguido datos útiles de la mente d mojo jojo

Buitre: ¿y que es eso tan útil?  
Dr X: resulta que parece ser que en la casa de las PPG, el profesor utonio tiene capturadas a una versión maligna de las PPG

Samantha: ¿y eso de que nos puede servir?  
Dr X: podemos rescatarlas y usarlas para nuestros fines malvados, y ya tengo un plan, Uds. (señalando a samantha y a zim) causaran destrozos en la ciudad, de esa forma, los RRB y las PPG estarán distraídos, mientras mis hijos entraran en la residencia utonio y rescataran a esas chicas y se largaran, se que no te agrada la idea buitre, pero sean silenciosos, eviten pelear, te prometo que ya tendrás batalla.

Buitre: OK uu

Zim: ¿y yo puedo destruir a los terrícolas si lo deseo?  
Dr x: eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, solo mantenlos distraídos.

Zim: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Dr x: muy bien, váyanse a prepararse

Todos se van

Mientras, en la residencia utonio, se encontraban, en la sala d estar, el profesor utonio y brisbaine tomando un café, mientras que en la habitación de las chicas, se encontraban bombón y dexter leyendo mangas, burbuja y bandido solo se encontraban jugando al te (por lo visto que bandido estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por estar con ella XD), bajeza estaba pensativo mirando por la ventana y bacteria estaba discutiendo con bellota, en eso se escucha una explosión a lo lejos, la cual bajeza ve:

Bajeza: Muchachos, algo o alguien esta destruyendo la ciudad

Bombón: pues no perdamos tiempo, vamos

Bacteria: ¡bien, ya hacia tiempo que quería acción! Bellota, no te metas en mi camino.

Bellota: ¡mejor vos no te metas en MI camino!

Bandido: dejen de pelear, hay trabajo que hacer

Burbuja: tenemos que ser un equipo

Dexter: bombón, yo voy

Bombón: no amor, tu quédate aquí, nosotros podemos solos, no quiero ponerte en peligro (lo besa)

Los RRB y las PPG se van hacia la ciudad, cuando llegan se encuentran con samantha arriba de un enorme medabot y a zim manejando un robot irken

Zim: vaya, así que los asquerosos humanos han venido a pelear, pues prepárense para la furia d zim

Bacteria: mejor prepárate vos para que te pateemos el trasero.

Samantha: ¡zim! Tu encárgate de todos excepto de la chica verde, esa es mía (ahora a bellota) me las vas a pagar por lo de la ultima vez en lo de Mandark

Bellota: ohhhh, que miedo….prepárate para pelear niñita

Y así comienza la pelea, samantha y bellota peleaban entre si, mientras que el resto peleaban contra zim y el medabot de samantha (ella peleaba sin su medabot), mientras en la residencia utonio, en la habitación de las PPG

Buitre (con transmisor): ya entramos a la casa de los idiotas. Cambio.

Dr. x: excelente, busquen a esa versión maligna de las superpoderosas en el laboratorio, traten de no ser descubiertos, posiblemente estén en animación suspendida, así que quiero que me las traigan concientes. Cambio.

Buitre: ok. Cambio y fuera. (a blanca) vamos hermanita, vamos a buscar a esas chicas

Blanca: vaya, ahora te tomas el trabajo en serio, ¿porque será?  
buitre: eres tu hermanita, tu me contienes, y me haces estar mas calmo

Blanca: 

Silenciosamente, buscan el laboratorio, cuando lo encuentran, bajan las escaleras, ahí había un montón de cosas muy interesantes, pero nada de lo que buscaban, hasta que encuentran 3 contenedores donde estaban las powerpunk girls (PPKG)

Blanca: creo que lo encontramos

Buitre: si, pero están en animación suspendida, blanquita, encárgate de liberarlas, tu entiendes mas de tecnología que yo

Blanca: ok

Comienza a manejar un teclado que había enfrente de los contenedores, hasta que

Dexter: ¿que demonios creen que hacen?  
Buitre: ¿que te importa, nerd? Blanca, tu sigue con lo tuyo, yo me encargo de este idiota

Dexter: no me subestimes

Dexter saca lo que parece un sable láser, lo enciende y se dirige a atacar a buitre, quien le responde, pero estuvieron un buen tiempo peleando, porque dexter esquivaba muy bien los ataques de buitre.

Buitre: me canse de jugar (le lanza un láser desde sus ojos, que le da de lleno a dexter, este grita de dolor, escupe sangre y cae al suelo…inconciente)

Buitre: creo que me desharé de ti

Brisbaine: yo que tu no lo haría

Buitre mira hacia su izquierda, y se encontraban brisbaine y el profesor utonio con caras de pocos amigos

Brisbaine: pero si son los hijos del dr. X, ¿Cómo esta su padre?  
Buitre: ¿lo conoces?

Brisbaine: pues si, y me temo que los lleva por mal camino, chicos

En eso blanca, golpea fuerte el teclado y…

Blanca: ¡no hables así de papi! ¡El nos cuida y hace lo mejor para nosotros! ¡creo que es tiempo de darles una lección! Hermanito, tápate los ojos.

Buitre obedece, blanca los mira, sus ojos se vuelven blancos, y una gran luz es despedida, haciendo que brisbaine y el profesor utonio queden inconscientes. Después se concentra en el teclado de nuevo, apreta el botón "enter", y los contenedores se abren, y las PPKG (powerpunk girls) quedan libres.

Buitre: hola chicas, nosotros somos los hermanos x, yo soy buitre y ella es mi hermana blanca, ¿quienes son ustedes?

La roja: yo soy Bravucona, y ellas son mis hermanas: bruta (la verde) y Babosa (azul). Y juntas somos las Chicas súper revoltosas. ¿Y que demonios quieren?

Blanca: nosotros las hemos liberado, es justo que vengan con nosotros

Bravucona: será justo, pero nosotras somos malas

Bruta: así que pueden ir haciendo sus oraciones antes de que los acabemos

Buitre: ¿se quieren vengar de las chicas superpoderosas?

PPKG: ¿¡Las superpoderosas!?

Babosa: ¿conoces a esas idiotas?

Buitre: son nuestras enemigas, pero si nos siguen, Uds. podrán vengarse de ellas, pero primero tienen que hablar con nuestro creador

Bravucona: eso ya cambia las cosas, esta bien, los seguiremos

Mientras en el centro de megadilla, zim estaba recibiendo la paliza de su vida por parte de los RRB y de bombón y burbuja, mientras que bellota tenía una pelea muy pareja con samantha. En eso los RRB se ponen enfrente de zim

Bajeza: creo que es hora de acabar esto. Muchachos, usemos nuestro nuevo ataque especial

Bandido y bacteria: ¡SI!

Los tres comienzan a brillar, cada uno con su respectivo color, cuando el brillo es muy intenso, un gran rayo de energía sale disparado hacia zim, borrándolo del mapa.

Zim: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Bajeza: bueno, creo que se nos fue un poco la mano, por lo visto aun no controlamos bien este poder.

Bandido: yo solo lo quería dejar inconciente

Bacteria: yo no

Bombón: por más que digan ser ahora superhéroes, todavía son sangre fría

Bandido: ¡que fue un accidente!

Burbuja: yo te creo bandi, yo se que vos no matarías a alguien de forma intencional

Bacteria: ¿y que hacemos con la otra?  
Bombón: es su pelea, veamos como termina

Con samantha y bellota

Bellota: ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?  
Samantha: ¡JA! Que graciosa que eres, solo he usado una parte de mi poder, pero creo que voy a probar que tan fuerte es este brazo biónico.

Bellota: adelante

Samantha se dirige a darle un puñetazo a bellota, esta hace lo mismo, sus puños se chocan, ambas hacen fuerza para derrotar a la otra, hasta que bellota logra destruir el brazo de samantha hasta la mitad

Samantha: ¡ahhhhhhh! ¡Maldita perra! ¡Este brazo era nuevo! ¿Cómo puede una humana derrotar a una maquina?

Bellota: todo es cuestión de actitud, y es momento de terminar esto

Bellota comienza a darle puñetazos a samantha, hasta que esta queda rendida en el suelo

Bellota: y ahora el toque final

Su pelo se vuelve rubio, y le lanza algo parecido a un kame-kame-ha a samantha, de la cual no queda ni rastro

Bajeza (a bombón) ¿no era que nosotros somos sangre fría? Tu hermana mato a esa chica y lo hizo con toda intención

Bombón: ¿por que lo hiciste bellota?

Bellota: esto ya no es como en saltadilla, estos villanos son mucho más peligrosos, hay que destruirlos o nunca nos dejaran en paz

Bacteria: concuerdo con ella, esa es la única forma d poder vencer a ese supuesto Dr. x del que nos comento el jefe

Burbuja: yo no quiero matar a nadie, ¿tu que opinas, bandi?

Bandido: mira burbuja, yo tampoco quiero matar a nadie, pero nuestros hermanos tienen razón, estos enemigos hay que eliminarlos, sino nunca nos dejaran en paz, no me gusta tener que hacerlo, pero a veces…hay que hacer cosas que uno no quiere, para cumplir su deber.

Burbuja: esta bien…

Bajeza: entonces creo que ya hemos decidido

Bombón: lo discutiremos con el profesor y con brisbaine, vamonos

Los demás: ¡SI!

Cuando llegan a casa d las chicas, no ven a nadie.

PPG: ¿profesor?  
RRB: ¿jefe?

Bombón: ¿dex? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Dónde están todos?  
Bacteria: ¡chicos, miren, la puerta del laboratorio esta abierta

Entran al laboratorio, y que sorpresa se llevan cuando ven a sus seres queridos inconcientes

RRB: ¡JEFE!  
PPG: ¡PROFESOR!

Bombón nota que dexter también estaba inconscientes, y en condiciones más graves que el profesor y brisbaine.

Bombón: ¡DEXTER! ¡AMOR, DIME ALGO POR FAVOR!

Bajeza: bacteria, llama a una ambulancia

Bacteria: ¡si!

Mientras, en la guarida del dr. X, se encontraban este, las PPKG y buitre

PPKG: por su puesto que no

Dr. x: ¿perdón?

Bravucona: estas loco si crees que nosotras obedeceremos ordenes de ti, de hecho, no obedecemos a nadie, por algo somos las súper revoltosas.

Bruta y babosa: ¡exacto!

Dr. x: ¿pero no quieren vencer a las superpoderosas

Bruta: nos encargaremos nosotras de ellas, sin su ayuda

Babosa: no hay nada que puedan hacer para que cambiemos de opinión

Dr. x y buitre se miran entre si, después miran a las PPKG. Buitre saca de su mano una esfera de energía. Ahora se muestra la guarida del dr. X desde afuera, esta comienza a sacudirse como si hubiera un terremoto, devuelta a dentro, nos encontramos con las PPKG en el suelo.

Buitre: ustedes obedecerán a mi padre, o yo las mato, creo que se habrán dado cuenta de que soy muy poderoso

Las PPKG miran a buitre con odio

Bravucona: ok, lo obedeceremos

Dr. x: su 1ra orden es irse de aquí, un robot ahí afuera les enseñara el lugar

Las PPKG se van

Dr. X: me has impresionado con tu crudeza ante ellas buitre. Creo que tu serás su general

Buitre: ¿y eso?

Dr. x: tú te encargaras de supervisarlas

Buitre: ah… ¿Dónde esta blanca?

Dr. x: esta "consolando" a gir

Buitre: ¿el sabe que zim esta muerto?

Dr. X: no le importa mucho, es mas, creo que el vive en su mundo, y no sabe que nosotros existimos

Buitre: si, lo he notado…pero no puedo creer que zim y samantha hallan muerto, me caían bien, pero creo que así será mejor, sino ya serian muchos nuestros miembros, y podrían hacer una subversión. Si van muriendo, mientras otros entran, el numero siempre es igual, lo que importa es que los que traigamos sean mejores, pero no tanto como para superarnos.

Dr. x: me gusta como piensas…hijo

Buitre: bien, me retiro, adiós

Mientras, en el hospital, las PPG y los RRB estaban en la sala de espera, todos se veían muy consternados, aunque bombón era la más afectada de todos, no solo habían lastimado a su padre, el profesor, sino que también habían lastimado, y de forma muy grave, a su amor, Dexter. En eso el doctor sale, todos se reúnen ante el, esperando alguna noticia.

Doctor: chicos, tengo buenas y malas noticias. Afortunadamente el profesor utonio y brisbaine se encuentran en buenas condiciones y solo necesitan una semana de reposo, ambos se encuentran consientes.

Bombón: ¿y la mala?

Doctor: Dexter se encuentra en terapia intensiva, con gran riesgo de perder la vida…

Fin capitulo 6


End file.
